


A Penchant for Trouble

by yousaythatlovesgoesanywhere



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BAMF Lisa Snart, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lisa Snart POV, Lisa Snart is the most underrated FLASH character, Minor Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, caitlin snow/jay garrick implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yousaythatlovesgoesanywhere/pseuds/yousaythatlovesgoesanywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa Snart doesn't need anyone. At least that's what she tells herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Penchant for Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! Thank you SO MUCH for the overwhelming response to "A Message from the Past." It was my first fic and it really means a lot to me!
> 
> Just a note, I started this fic before *SPOILER* Snart "killed" Mick on LOT and Jay was outed as Zoom on The Flash so my apologizes that the story is semi non-canon. 
> 
> I love hearing from you so feel free to leave comments.

Lisa Snart doesn’t need anyone.

Or at least that’s what she’s been telling herself since she could remember.

She doesn’t know what’s possessed her to go out by herself tonight, but she’s never been one for rational decision making. She would never admit it but, Lisa felt pretty lonely since Lenny and Mick had left on the mission with the other Legends. She now had no one, she thought. Though Mick was annoying and highly unstable, he was always around and Lisa found that strangely comforting. And Lenny, well, Lenny was her rock. He kept her as safe as he could from their father’s “lessons” and never faltered in looking out for her best interests. Though it killed her, she knew she owed him the same in return. That’s why she was so supportive of him and Mick and their mission to save the world. Lenny deserved a chance to find happiness and experience the world outside of Central City. 

On the verge of tears, Lisa looked at herself in the mirror. “Pull it together, Snart” She said to herself. Lisa steadied her breath and continued to get ready.

Three outfit changes, a curling iron burn, and an hour later, Lisa found herself at _“La Maison Rose.”_ Central City’s number one bar for overpriced martinis and starter wives.

To say this wasn’t her scene was the understatement of the century.  But there was no way she was going to Saints and Sinners tonight. It’s one thing to go to a dive bar with a criminal clientele in the company of others, it’s another to go by yourself. It’s desperate and Lisa Snart doesn’t do desperate.

Feet from the door, Lisa caught a reflection of herself in the window. Her golden brown curls fell down the back of her crimson dress. True to her namesake, her gold accessories shimmered underneath the streetlights.  

Objectively, Lisa knew she was attractive. Lenny had gotten into one to many bar brawls on her behalf for her to think otherwise. But the whistles and cat calls couldn’t silence the voice in her head constantly telling her she wasn’t good enough.

Self-confidence, she thought, was a privilege afforded to those whose childhoods were the stuff of fairytales.

Lisa made her into the bar and ordered a glass of red wine. She was usually more of a Miller Lite kind of girl but she figured if she was already here she might as well play the part.

Moments later, a man sat down in the stool next to Lisa. He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. Judging from the watch on his wrist that was comparable to a down payment on a house, he was wealthy as well. “I can’t believe a beautiful girl like yourself is sitting all alone. My name is Jesse, care for a drink?” The man asked Lisa. She coyly smiled and introduced herself. “I’d never pass up a drink from a man as handsome as you. I’m Karen.” Lisa kept a poker face throughout the next hour. She had absolutely no interest in the man in front of her. Yeah he was handsome, but Lisa wasn’t one to let her titanium walls come down for a few pleasantries and a martini. She let Jesse drone on and on about his hobbies and interests and fed him nothing but lies in return. She told him her name was Karen Brooks, an executive assistant at a hedge fund downtown. She claimed she was new to the city and didn’t really know anyone. Jesse ate it up and suggested he show her around the town sometime.

Shortly before the end of the night, Jesse excused himself to answer a call.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lisa saw a tall brunette and a shaggy haired gentleman walking toward her from across the room.

“Hey there, Cisco. You’re looking as cute as ever. ” Lisa cooed as she batted her eyelashes.

 “Ah ya think? Cause I have been hitting the gy—“ Cisco said until he was interrupted by Caitlin.

“Cut the crap, Snart. What are you of all people doing here?” Caitlin barked.

Lisa smirked in reply. “Ah Dr. Snow, I almost didn’t see you there. But you know, I thought I felt it get a little colder in here as soon as you walked by. Tell me, does being such a frigid bitch turn Garrick on?”

Exasperated, Caitlin snapped at Lisa. “I actually feel bad for you, Lisa. You’re all alone looking for someone in a room of guys who will never be interested in you. Sure, maybe a sleazy investment banker will buy you a drink and you’ll go back to his place tonight, but you know what, that’s the closest thing to a real relationship that you’ll ever get. Nobody wants to be with a pathetic, lowlife, criminal like you.”

Before Lisa could get a word in edgewise, Caitlin walked away in a huff, pulling an apologetic looking Cisco along with her.

On the surface she kept her smug demeanor, but inside Lisa felt as though she had been sucker punched.

The good doctor was right, Lisa thought. As much as it killed her, she knew that this was the best it would ever get for her. She was stupid to think that a change of scenery and a glass of Merlot would change her fate. Lisa was and always would be a Snart. A ruthless, worthless, woman who nobody could ever love.

Shortly after they duo left, Jesse returned.

“Let’s get out of here.” Lisa said as she quickly gathered her belongings.

They quickly made their way to Jesse’s apartment. Within minutes, Lisa found herself in the bed of a man she had just met a few hours before. After they finished, Lisa had no desire to stick around for any pillow talk or cuddling. Jesse soon fell asleep and Lisa made her way out of the apartment, making sure to pocket some valuables on her way out. Without Lenny and Mick, a large scale heist was out of the question so she would just have to do with some petty cash and a watch or two from her bedmate.

She hailed a cab and made her way back to her apartment. As she turned the key to her front door she heard her phone go off. 

“Well, well, twice in one night Cisco, you’re gonna give a girl the wrong idea.” Lisa purred into the receiver.

Cisco chuckled and replied. “Hey Lisa, I uh know this is super random and you’re probably wondering why I’m calling you at 2am but I just wanted to apologize for what Caitlin said before. It really wasn’t—“

Lisa cut him off before he could continue.

 “It’s fine Cisco, seriously, don’t worry about it. Get some sleep I’m sure Team Flash has a full day of do-gooding tomorrow.” Lisa replied.

“She’s wrong you know. You’re not that terrible person she described. Beneath the charm and the snark, you’re a good person Lisa Snart and you deserve to be happy. I’m gonna hang up now before you can deny it.”

Lisa was taken aback. She had been called a lot of things over the years but a good person definitely wasn’t on the list.

As she laid her head down to sleep, Cisco’s words ran through her mind on repeat.

“You’re a good person Lisa Snart, and you deserve to be happy.”

Though she knew it wasn’t enough to silence those little voices in her head, Lisa smiled knowing that there was at least one person who saw more in her than she could see in herself. And that meant everything.

-End-


End file.
